kryptonitefandomcom-20200215-history
Dance of the Dead
".....to travel, with Clovis, broken, forgotten, Jack, with no foot, set for in motion more, and here, once this once she heard this once Bara once this once this once this once this once this once this once over once this once this once this once this once this once this once so set more this once this once this once this once so set more this once this once this once this once this once this time last more set for this for this for that there was for that this was more in this once for this once for this once over that for what this was once for this was once for this was once for this was once for, so set more for this was once for this was once for this was once for this was once for,,, “Hear, Bara! Bara Bara, Bara! I can hear you, Bara!” _________“Bara!” Jack picked up, leaning on her shoulder, sleeked in shadow with her. “Lantern, burst forth!” BRING BACK HIM THIS ONCE THIS ONCE THIS ONCE THIS ONCE THIS ONCE THIS ONCE THIS ONCE THIS ONCE THIS ONCE THIS ONCE THIS ONCE so set more this was more this once in more this once, this once here more, this here in orange flame, burn bright, this once here this once here, this once this once this ONCE THIS ONCE THIS ONCE THIS ONCE THIS ONCE THIS ONCE THIS ONCE THIS ONCE THIS ONCE THIS ONCE THIS ONCE THIS time this time isn’t back into this life burning bright into this life, here in call who’s there burn through the owl for bright into life for fright into this life for sure, this life, we’ve been burned into bright life and flood, this once, here, this was, never for, this life, here this was, burning bright, too bright for red in black there in what this was never there before, so sure, this wasn’t here, burning bright beside, this wasn’t there, so burn now in for this, burning, this, burning, this, once, ONCE THIS ONCE ONCE, ONCE ONCE ONCE ONCE THIS ONCE THIS ONCE THIS ONCE THIS ONCE THIS ONCE THIS ONCE THIS ONCE THIS ONCE THIS ONCE here burns bright the lanterns here lit, this place aflame, this in burn for sure, this our Halloween, this life was gone before, this was burning bright, here in there, this was gone for sure that this was never less for sure in this was gone for sure in this was once for sure this once this ocne this once this once this once here in this once this once this once this once this once this once this once so take this once this once this once this time time this time this time he was jumping, up and down, on the ground, this once, this, time, this once, this time, this once, this time, this once this time this once this tiem this once this once this time this time this time this time my time so for this once back this once here for sure, this once, this, once this, back for sure, this once, this back, this once sure, _________he danced, surely tapped, this and broken soled shoes, that this, wasn’t broken for, sure, this wasn’t broken for, this life into this wasn’t broken for sure, this was never here before now, in this for life into life this once life for lived this once before that this was life before so sure in this our life did breathe this place in ours so sure here is mine that this was never there, this was gone, this was never here before so sure in this, place belong, this was gone, gone, this was never once for gone, this was here, this was gone, this was gone, this gone, this gone, this gone, this gone, this time, so set, more this time, and jump! _________he jumped, forth on the floor __________________set in for! Set in for! Here so forth, this in here so once before! Here, this once, this once, this once, this once, this once, this once, this in here, this once this once this once this once this once this once this once this once this once this once this once this place back forth to know this level back this once here, this name back, “Bara, I don’t even know, what you look like even, I’m pretty sure I just heard your named and freaked out, okay?” he wouldn’t stop to moved from black light set, for sure she pulled him back from all set, in flame for orange in lantern light, in burning castle on the hill for this in once he’d set for life inside his castle on the hill for Jack could call and Jack could dance, but sure he’d had for less in sure that this was Home and that was sure, so sure is sure, and broken arrows for wanting less and this once more so sure in this was once before ________________________she could move him here, in shadow, through wherever they’d need, but whomever worked better, for sure innit less, Bara never set forth once this once to know this once this once this once this once this once this once this once this once this once this once, so here, so set? Wherefore art thou, be what art thou and ought to be, fort not? What? The, fuck? Seriously, Bara? Nobody, knows where you live, anymore? “I don’t... there are girls in France, too?” he said out loud, looking up freaky scared from where he was on the stone, with Dragon all, tripped out, beside him, but, Bara looked totally removed and tripped for sure in out that this was what in our but what for this in out was here in this one out? “This is Jack. He danced your heart up, again, I think. From the chokey castle, which we then burned down, and, he actually danced the building while it burned, and scared the shit out of like, existence, so it was pretty cool, all out way back Home, so, hey, welcome home, Bara.” This place was in less, for sure, a castle, in Japan, here and there, or wherever, but it wasn’t not a Japanese castle built of stone and hardcore other minerals and such, turned forteress set so for agian, sometimes, or whatever. “Do you have like, a breath mint, or something, Sarah?” asked Dragon. “I got like, blood, from my tongue, or something, and the taste isn’t going away.” “Sure enough, that’s bad varmin, but what for?” asked Jack. “Probably oughta... what, for what, Bara? other,,, person, hi, you’re pretty cute, too, what’s up?” _________Dragon looked from Jack to Sarah, like, whoa for what? “Jack, witty Jack, don’t set remember a fellow trick or treator, do ya?” “Not so forth, I’m pretty sure I don’t know what you mean. I don’t even own a costume for nightly escapades, under anonymous fortune, mad man.” “No you do, I’ve seen it,” Dragon outed him straight, “it’s Dragon, by the way, my name, weirdo, but your costume is this gnarly black shadow cloak and a huge glowy pumpkin lantern head, knowit? A Jack O’ Lantern?” “What... what?” “He’s like super fried on Homebrewed toddy filters or something, holy cow, Bara,” said Bara, still on the stoney lower hallway floor...." from MAGIC, on blackrocklegacies